


Congratulations

by Gedankentaenzer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, It's just a sweet One-shot, M/M, Misunderstandings, drunk kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankentaenzer/pseuds/Gedankentaenzer
Summary: Joey didn't really expected Kaiba to show up in front of his door in the middle of the night. Even less when he is drunk. It's not the only unexpected thing happening that night.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, mentioned Joey Wheeler / Mai Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> My document where I collect my (short-)stories for Yu-Gi-Oh has reached over 70 000 words now and I decided I could post some of them. This one happens to be written in English so I'm posting it here.  
> I just reread it and found it super cute, so I hope some of you will enjoy it as well^^

Joey was just watching some TV by himself as suddenly the doorbell rang. It was the middle of the night and he expected no one. The only reason he was still awake, was that he was too lazy to turn off the TV and go to sleep.  
Blinking tiredly he got up, speeding up his steps as his mind raced to some kind of emergency concerning his friends or his sister. There had been way too many of them.  
He didn't even look through the peephole and just slammed the door open. Just to instantly freeze. In front of him stood a person he definitely hadn't expected. Seto Kaiba leaned slumped against the doorframe, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Joeys.  
“Hey“, was the only thing Joey managed to say. For some reason that made Kaiba chuckle.  
“Hey, mug“, he replied and there was a subtle slur in his speech. Despite Kaibas constant remarks, Joey wasn't that stupid and he connected the dots.  
“You are drunk“, he stated and it was really the only thing that made sense, because why else would Seto Kaiba pay him a visit?  
“Slightly“ Kaiba stated and had it only been for his speech Joey would have believed him, but then the CEO took a step towards him and immediately stumbled. Joey barely managed to catch him and support his weight.  
He was incredibly tempted to just tease the man endlessly and take as many embarrassing pictures as he could, but unlike Kaiba he wasn't a complete asshole.  
And in some weird way, he could be counted as part of Yugi's circle of friends.  
“Come in“, he said, like he had any choice and led Kaiba to his living room.  
“It's so small.“  
Joey rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah. We can't all swim in money. Some people actually have to live in tinier places than a ridicilously large mansion.“  
He suppressed his anger, helping Kaiba to sit down on the couch.  
“Actually I'm surprised that you know my address. Where are you even coming from?“  
Kaiba just answered with his address in a very matter of fact matter, as if it was everyday information to him. Then he named a bar, that sounded like it was located in an entirely different part of the city.  
“Man, nobody's gonna believe me, if I tell them“, Joey laughed and sat down next to Kaiba, “Why are you even here?“  
“To congratulate you.“  
Despite Joey not knowing what the heck he meant, Kaiba also sounded very bitter and not like someone earnestly giving his congratulations.  
“No idea, what you're talking about.“  
Now Kaiba laughed even more bitter.  
“Sure.“  
Somehow he had gotten very close and now glared daggers at Joey, while his fingers clung to his arm.  
“Okay, dude, whatever is going on, I think you need some sleep. I'm sorry, you're miserable. You can have my bed, I will just take the couch. Come on, you need to sober up.“  
“I never lose control“, Kaiba blabbered, while Joey helped him up again, just nodding comfortingly, “I don't. I hate it. Hate it when I can't control things.“  
Joey still had no idea what was going on, but he just played along.  
“So you just went and got drunk. Way to go for staying in control.“  
He laughed and Kaiba leaned even more onto him. It was a good thing his place was so small, he didn't know if he could have supported Kaibas weight through half a house.  
It was more of an uncoordinated falling than actually lying down, that they finally reached the bed.  
Joey landed on Kaiba and as he wanted to get up, he was held in place. Kaiba still had ridiculous strength for his situation. He sighed.  
“Dude, you have to let me go. I don't think you're able to sleep like this. And I'm neither. Just let me go back to the couch.“  
“Don't go.“  
He couldn't see Kaibas’ face, but his tone was so sincere. It was almost sweet.  
A bit gentler he replied.  
“Really, you're gonna hate yourself if you sober up tomorrow. I mean I don't mind, but at least let me have some space.“  
Kaiba’s grip loosened a bit and Joey rolled beside him, still a bit confused. But Kaiba seemed to be really out of it and he started to get worried.  
“Just what happened? Did something go wrong with the company? Something with Mokuba? Are you heart-broken or something?“  
The last thing was more a joke, but Kaiba's ‘yes’ gave him the rest.  
“Yes? Yes, what? You are heart-broken?“  
Kaiba nodded, now looking incredibly sad and Joey gave in to the urge to hug him.  
That he would see a heartbroken Seto Kaiba. Unbelievable. That person really had to be amazing.  
“Well, they don't deserve you anyway“, he started, feeling he had to say something comforting, “I mean yes you are kind of an asshole, but you have your charms too. You're super rich, you're successful and I can't believe I'm actually acknowledging this but you're also super handsome. It is absolutely unfair. They don't know what they miss. They must be really stupid.“  
Kaiba turned his head to look at him, still sad, but a tiny smile on his face.  
“They are really stupid.“  
Joey grinned back at him, feeling accomplished at cheering Kaiba up.  
A moment of silence ensued. Would one ever believe him that Kaiba turned up drunk at his door and they ended up tangled together on his bed, leading an actual conversation without insults?  
He would find it hard to believe himself if he weren't experiencing it right now.  
Kaiba threw his arm above his eyes and quietly mumbled.  
“Well, congratulations, anyway.“  
It still didn't sound earnest. But less bitter now, just sad.  
“Yeah, about that? Congratulations for what? I won a toaster last week, but I don't think...“ Kaiba looked at him again, driving his fingers through his brown hair in a seemingly frustrated gesture.  
“Didn't you got engaged?“  
“Engaged?“, Joey asked bewildered and with wide-eyes. The daze in Kaiba’s eyes faded a bit.  
“Yes. Didn't you got engaged? With that woman? Mai?“  
Joey laughed, which seemed kinda impolite, but he couldn't resist.  
“Where would you hear that? Mai and I broke it off months ago. Oh my god, maybe her new fella proposed.“  
Unbelievable. They had parted in friendship and her new guy seemed really good for her, but it still hurt a bit that they moved so fast. But if that was true, he was happy for her.  
“You're not engaged.“  
That seemed to be the only interesting fact Kaiba had filtered from that.  
“Nope, sadly not. I'm very much single at the moment.“  
And before he could think further about Kaiba's interest in his possible engagement or the connection to his drunkness, there was suddenly a very soft and desperate pair of lips on his own.  
Joey gasped in surprise, which just leads to an even deeper, more desperate kiss and then he simply let himself be swept away Somewhere in the back of his mind something screamed that he was kissing Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba!  
And oh god, he really liked it. Obviously he had never really considered this, but Kaiba seemed to knew exactly what he wanted and... Oh.  
“Wait, wait, wait!“, he proclaimed getting a bit of space between them. Kaiba’s gaze lingered hungrily on his lips and it made Joey feel things. He couldn't really catch up with this train of events, but he knew he was not against it. As he had said Kaiba was unfairly handsome.  
“Did you get drunk, because you thought I was engaged. Were you jealous? Are you-?“  
“They are really stupid“, Kaiba repeated seeming way soberer now than before and smiling unusually wide.  
“I don't believe this.“  
“But you're not complaining either.“  
Kaiba leaned in again and that was the only reason Joey knew he was still drunk. He would have never done this so straightforward. Risking rejection. He must have been really bummed.  
Joey had really no idea what was going on or what his emotions meant, but it felt kinda right. He put his arms around Kaiba’s neck. It was okay, he was not entirely sure what was going on. He had a vague idea. And contrary to Kaiba he could live with losing control from time to time.  
This time he kissed Kaiba, enjoying the short surprised look on his face before he was pressed against the sheet. The air grew heated and a hand wandered under his shirt and although Joey enjoyed it that was where he pulled the line. Too fast wouldn't end well either. Kaiba’s disappointed look was still pleasing.  
“You're still drunk“, he explained, “I'm not gonna exploit that. I do like it, but it's better to wait.“  
Kaiba scoffed, very sober Kaiba-like, but Joey wasn't going to risk it.  
“We will go to sleep and then we can talk about it in the morning.“  
Something like fear crossed Kaiba's expression and Joey could comprehend. What if it all was just a hasty dream. Something only possible at night, when the world became unreal?  
“It will be okay. And I will still be not engaged in the morning, I promise.“  
It was probably a weak promise, but Kaiba complied.  
He gave him a soft kiss.  
“That's way too mature for a mug“, he teased and Joey boxed his arm.  
A series of more sweet kisses followed, so full of affection it made Joey weak.  
Maybe it was better that daylight Kaiba was so rude, otherwise, Joey probably would have fallen for him helplessly.  
They went to sleep cuddled up.  
In the morning Joey still wasn't engaged and Kaiba went back to being his more grumpy self especially since he had a horrible hangover. Joey laughed at him merciless and they both figured out they were still were much interested. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, man, this pairing really got me.  
> To be honest one my favourite sentences is "Yeah, about that? Congratulations for what? I won a toaster last week, but I don't think...“. I find the toaster bit so funny, I don't know why. It's just so far awy from the actual point XD
> 
> If you found any major flaws let me know and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I would be grateful for any kind of comment as short as they might be


End file.
